


Sweet Gifts

by Mistreve



Category: Aoi Hana | Sweet Blue Flowers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistreve/pseuds/Mistreve
Summary: Fumi has a special gift for Ah-chan on New Year's Eve, but simple gifts are often repaid.





	Sweet Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was started before I had finished reading the manga. I had just watched the anime and didn't know the manga extended past that ending. So, this piece is written with that context and amount of character development.

Fumi felt nervous as she showed Ah-chan into her bedroom. The two of them hanging out in one another’s room was nothing new, but this was the the first New Years the two of them had spent together, with nobody else, since childhood. She bit her lip as she shuffled into the bedroom behind Ah-chan and motioned for her to have a seat on the bed. Across from her bed sat her dresser, and on top sat a wrapped package.

“I, um… I know it’s not much, but I really hope you like it, Ah-chan.” Fumi stepped towards the desk and picked the package up before turning to her friend. Her cheeks flushed and she held her lips together out of embarrassment while offering the gift to Fumi.

Fumi looked confused, giving Fumi a puzzled look before reassuring her. “I’m positive I’ll love it, whatever it is,” she replied with a warm smile. Her dainty hands reached for the gift and Fumi awkwardly stared at her feet once the hand-over was completed. “This paper is beautiful.” The silver flowers over pastel blue of the paper shined under the overhead lighting. Her movements were careful so as to not tear the paper. Inside was a small box filled with homemade steamed buns, each made with spiced pickled plums and topped with orange marmalade.

“I remembered how we had this that one year before… before I moved away.” Fumi shyly looked up from her feet to Fumi, her blush growing a bit brighter. “If,um. If you don’t like them, I can make something el-” She was interrupted by Ah-chan hugging her.

Ah-chan’s excitement was apparent. Her embrace was tighter than usual, her face pressed into the soft curve of where Fumi’s shoulder met her collarbone. “I’m surprised you remembered after all these years. This is perfect! Thank you!”

“I was nervous you might not like them. Or your tastes had changed.” Fumi’s hand held Ah-chan’s head to her chest and rested her forehead on top of her head. The sweet scent of her cherry blossom shampoo made her sigh happily. “Let’s sit down so you can try them.” Her blushing hadn’t stopped and her cheeks stayed a warm hue. 

Ah-chan silently nodded and stepped back to the bed to take a seat and pulled Fumi with her to sit next to her. “Only if you eat one with me.” The insistence in her voice reminded Fumi of when they were kids; how Ah-chan was always there for her and to reassure her. She opened the box and pulled one out, pulled it in half, and handed one piece to Fumi. “It’s only fitting we share these in celebration,” she said with a serious nod.

Fumi offered up a soft smile in response to being handed the sweet. “If you insist, Ah-chan.” Butterflies stirred in her stomach while she thought about when they were younger. She scooted a little closer to Ah-chan and lightly leaned against her. Ah-chan looked up slightly puzzled, but upon seeing the happiness on Fumi’s face, she didn’t say anything and only took a bite from her half of the sweet. 

“These are really good. Just like what we had when we were little!” Ah-chan’s excitement made her bounce in place, gently shaking Fumi. 

“R-really? You’re not just saying that?” 

“Of course I mean it, silly! Hurry up and try it!”

Fumi settled in again next to Ah-chan after being lightly jostled from Ah-chan’s excitement.She took a bite, the marmalade topping sticking crumbs to her lip. She wiped at it with her finger and licked it off while hoping Ah-chan didn’t notice. “I’m really glad you like them. And, I’m really happy you’re here for New Years.”

Ah-chan leaned her head again’s Fumi’s shoulder. “I love them,” she whispered while nibbling on the rest of the rice ball. She could feel the weight of Fumi’s recent emotional downswing lifting and, in turn, it made her happy. “I wouldn’t want be anywhere else.” She continued eating in silence, at ease, enjoying the night spent with her friend. 

Beside Ah-chan, Fumi was in a silent in thought. A question had nagged at the back of her mind since she invited Ah-chan over for New Years. She finished her piece of the bun and sat quietly a few seconds before speaking. Her cheeks flushed a bit and she couldn't look Ah-chan in the eyes, instead staring down to her feet as she kicked them nervously. “Um… Ah-chan? How do you… How do you feel about me?” Her cheeks burned and butterflies stirred in her stomach. She felt more exposed than ever before, but she trusted Ah-chan to not hurt her. She wasn't sure why she had asked the question so bluntly, but it simply slipped out.

Ah-chan stopped eating and looked up towards Fumi’s face, a bit confused. She swallowed the bite she took and gazed at her friend. She started to blush before turning away. “I… You…” she stammered. Ah-chan’s complexion soon matched her hair. ”Fumi, I… I hadn't given that much thought.” She looked back to Fumi and rested her hand on her friend's knee. The truth was this topic was something that had come to her mind a few times since Fumi had moved back to town. Seeing her go through all of the heartache during her relationship with Yacchan had made her question her own relationships. Especially after seeing Kyouko going through something similar with Yacchan. 

Fumi felt even more embarrassed than she had earlier. She had immediately regretted asking the question. “It’s okay, Ah-chan, you don’t have to answer that. I don’t know why I-”

“No, it’s okay. Really.” Ah-chan reached the hand on Fumi’s knee towards her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She noticed Fumi turn towards her after holding onto her hand. “The truth is I really don’t know. I like you. I really like you. You’re my best friend. But, I don’t know if it’s more than that or not.” 

Fumi bit her lip and nodded in silence while she thought about what Ah-chan had said. She wished for things to be more. It was Ah-chan that had cheered her up after everything with Yacchan. It was Ah-chan who had always been there to cheer her up, look after her, stay with her when she needed it. She could already feel her eyes beginning to well up as she thought about it even more. The seconds ticked by slowly, her stomach tensed and heart rate beat heavily. “I r-really like you, Ah-chan.” Fumi stopped her sentence short and was unable to continue it. Her words stuck in her throat and she opted to remain quiet instead of force them.

A warm smile spread on Ah-chan’s face and was accompanied by a slight flush to her cheeks. She knew where Fumi was going with this, she thought, but remained unsure.

**Author's Note:**

> The following portion becomes a bit more explicit, but I try and keep things sweet/tender as opposed to straight up lewd. Also, please bear with me while I finish typing this up. I did a dumb and hand wrote it out some time back and am now having to type it up.


End file.
